tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Goldflame33
Welcome Hello Goldflame33, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:37817#37836|Ascencion: Gods and Men. I page. Please leave a message on User talk:Kool Khajiit if I can help with anything, and enjoy the Sandbox! Kool Khajiit (talk) 03:46, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, it's a pretty great series, in my humble opinion, anyways. A good number of people watched the original series when they were younger and were pretty psyched about hearing there would be a second series, myself included. For a show that only aired on Nickelodeon (and online, of course), it's really not that bad. I'd definitely recommend watching LoK when you finish the original series, even if it's not quite the same as A:TLA. Oh, and my apologies about the spoiler. Kuvira just happens to be my favorite LoK/A:TLA character ever, followed by a eight-way tie between Katara, Vaatu, Amon, Zaheer (who shares the same image as Ulfgar, by the way), Asami, Sokka, Iroh, and Zuko. Not that I hate any of the characters; they're all masterfully crafted by Misters Konietzko (that name is a pain to spell) and DiMartino. Those nine just happen to be some of my favorites. Best locations go to Republic City, the Spirit World, and Old People Camp, though. Lab Coat Billy (talk) 01:07, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: So How's things? Sorry, I just saw your messege on my talk page, so this is coming a little late. As to how things are, I'm going to guess you want a status update, if that's alright. I'm doing fine myself, and am still fairly active. Rider is available for certain things. Billy is pretty active. Daedra's infrequent Kenyon just made a strong come back. RPs have a changed a lot. Definitely not what we're used to. I also feel like the quality in RPers has gone down, but don't tell anyone I said that! Anyway, nice to see you around and stuff. I think we ran into each other in chat. Check in more often if you want, just try to reach me in else places than my talking page, because I don't get notifications from it. Shille Talk Blog 23:58, July 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: TTW 2 That is always on the table, even though I have gotten more busy since the RP was closed (I have started working, when before I was unemployed). I made a blog a while back showing interest. But as I mentioned in the blog there will likely be a user restriction placed in the RP so that it doesn't go crazy in activity like parts were, with over 100 posts in a day easily. Hell one part reached 500 in two days. It was insane. My enjoyment of the RP quickly was overshadowed by the stress it caused to have to GM the damn thing. Even with two Co-GMs it was too much. So when I make the continuation I will likely only let a small number, like 5, of users join at one time. When one of those 5 goes inactive for too long they would be "kicked out" so someone else can join. I think it is the only way I could handle it, especially now that I am even more busy and have less time to RP. 15:17, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll message you when it becomes a thing. 21:30, August 16, 2015 (UTC) ::I opened up a thread for discussing the revival of the TTW RP. Here is a link. 18:37, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Tamriel Total War 2 Hey Gold, Maxi has become inactive so I am inviting you to join TTW2. I have also added you on Steam, so I will try to reach you there as well. If you have any questions about the RP you may as in my tp or on steam. 12:06, March 20, 2016 (UTC) The Skies Foretold Alright, you have a point. I only intervened because this whole misunderstanding pissed HDS off, but it's all in the past, so we're good. Have a blessed day. Hilarious Joke Haha... Yeah... That-- that's really funny... Fishy (talk) 19:47, June 3, 2016 (UTC)